


Slay the Beast!

by SamCreates



Series: Lucifer Ficvember [5]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Daydreaming, Gen, Maze is just mentioned, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Under Covers lol, abstract prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamCreates/pseuds/SamCreates
Summary: The Princess learned from the best!
Relationships: Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Lucifer Ficvember [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997233
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30
Collections: Ficvember 2020





	Slay the Beast!

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #5, Undercover, which I unashamedly bastardized into Under Covers. It is super short, for reasons. Forgive me :)

_With an earthshattering roar, the mighty Firetooth, the manticore that had terrorized her lands and people for years, fell under her gleaming sword._

_"Our Princess has saved us again!", the people screamed with joy. "We are free! We can finally live in peace again!"_

_The Princess wiped her sword clean on the beast's mane, sheathed it and jumped back onto her trusty Draken Crowley, the black scales shimmering in the light of the setting sun like freshly spilt blood._   
_The saddle was old, but comfortable, given to the Princess by her Mentor, the mighty Mazikeen, Daughter of Ophur, herself._

_"That is right, you are finally free again! The foul beast will never again burn your crops or feast on your cattle! Now, my loyal people, you can start a new life, in riches and prosperity! Your Princess will always protect you!"_

_The Draken screeched and the people cheered._

_"Hail our Princess Beatrice! Beatrice! Beatrice!"_

"Beatrice? SPAWN! Hello-o? I respect your dedication for your built there, but you have been in this infernal hideout for several hours now and your father is waiting outside already to pick you up."

Trixie rolled her eyes, annoyed, and lifted one of the blankets of her fort, staring at Satan with a glare, before she got an idea and grinned.

"Hey so, you are a King, right? If you would marry mom, would that make me a Princess?"

Before the baffled Devil could even answer, Daniel interrupted them both and collected his daughter who just waved a goodbye to Lucifer.

He better had a good, black Draken for her once the time came!

**Author's Note:**

> I already had 1k words wor an entirely different idea written and... It just didn't want to get finished. So... Have something very short instead :)


End file.
